Blog użytkownika:Gabu21/Du er fantastisk!
Tata wstawaj! - mała dziewczynka wskoczyła na łóżko i zaczęła skakać po nim jak szalona. Mężczyzna śpiący spokojnie pod ciepłym futrem mruknął, przewracając się na drugi bok. Blondynka westchnęła cicho i usiadła naprzeciw bruneta patrząc na jego twarz, jego spokojny oddech, zamknięte oczy. W drzwiach stanęła nagle młoda kobieta przyglądając się dziewczynce. Ta spojrzała na nią i pokręciła przecząco głową. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się cicho i podeszła do śpiącego mężczyzny. Nachyliła się nad jego uchem i powiedziała: - Wstawaj kochanie, bliźniaki zniszczyły twoją wczorajszą pracę w Twierdzy. Brunet zerwał się szybko z łóżka, spoglądając z przerażeniem na ukochaną, która w tej samej chwili wybuchnęla śmiechem. - Żartowałam! - odparla, uspokajając kołaczące serce mężczyzny, który przewrócił oczami i wstał. Podszedł do szafy i wyciągnął z niej ulubioną tunikę, zbroję i ciemno-brązowe futro. - Zabawna jesteś, Astrid. Naprawdę. - Jego głos przybrał ponury i urażony ton. Blondynka musnęła delikatnie jego wargi swoimi, wywołując na jego ustach szeroki uśmiech. - A tak na poważnie, pytał o ciebie Eret. Poprosił byś przyszedł jak najszybciej. A, i Czkawka... mam pewien pomysł - powiedziała Astrid, biorąc na ręce córeczkę. Dziewczynka oparła swoją główkę na jej ramieniu. - Zamieniam się w słuch, jeśli to nie nowy przepis na yaknog... - zaśmiał się Czkawka. Dziewczyna miała wielką ochotę uderzyć ukochanego tak jak zawsze kiedy ją denerwował, ale postanowiła mu odpuścić i sama uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. - Nieeee... To był kompletny nie wypał... Chodzi o to, że co roku spędzamy Snoggletog u twojej mamy - dziewczyna zaczęła i przygryzła delikatnie dolną wargę. - To źle? - zapytał mężczyzna unosząc prawą brew w górę. - Nie, nie źle... po prostu pomyślałam, że... no wiesz, może w tym roku u nas spędzimy święta, zaprosimy twoją mamę i Pyskacza. Zjemy jakąś małą kolację, a później pójdziemy po prostu do Twierdzy - wyjaśniła blondynka i postawiła na ziemi córeczkę, która o to cichutko poprosiła. Dziecko pobiegło na dół. Czkawka patrzył na ukochaną poważnym wzrokiem, zastanawiając się przez chwilę. - Nie, dobra, nie mówiłam tego. To beznadziejny pomysł i... - To genialne! - wybuchnął nagle z uśmiechem na ustach. Przyciągnął do siebie żonę i pocałował ją gwałtownie. Ta lekko zaskoczona odwzajemniła gest i zarzuciła dłonie na kark mężczyzny, chcąc pogłębić pocałunek. Oderwali się od siebie po dłuższej chwili. Ich oczy spotkały się momentalnie. Patrzyli na siebie nawzajem napawając się ciszą pomiędzy nimi. Przez chwilę słyszeli bicie własnych serc. - Nie chcę wam przerywać, ale wasze dziecko domaga się jedzenia - powiedział jakiś męski głos. Oboje odwrócili się w jego stronę i ujrzeli Ereta, stojącego i trymającego na rękach zapłakaną dziewczynkę. - Och, chodź do mnie słoneczko - Astrid wyciągnęła ręce w stronę dziecka i odebrawszy córeczkę od przyjaciela, zeszła z nią na dół. - Przyjdziesz? - zapytał czarnowłosy mężczyzna i podał Czkawce pożółkłą kartkę. - Co to? - Lista rzeczy, które miałeś dzisiaj wykonać. Zostawiłeś ją wczoraj w Twierdzy. Nie chciałem cię wczoraj nachodzić i tak byłeś już zmęczony - wyjaśnił, a Czkawka popatrzył na zapisane słowa. Niektóre były skreślone, zaznaczone jako wykonane, inne niestety nie zostały jeszcze naruszone. - Dzięki - odparł brunet i spojrzał na przyajaciela. - Chciałeś mojej pomocy? - Wszyscy o ciebie pytają od samego rana. Powinieneś dawno być w wiosce, by dopilnować najważniejszych rzeczy. Przygotowania trwają od świtu, a ciebie nie ma. Wyjaśniałem ludziom, że późno wczoraj skończyłeś i po prostu odsypiasz, ale wiesz do nich nie dociera. Są tak bardzo podekscytowani świętami, że nie widzą nic poza nimi... - Zaraz, jak późno jest? - przerwał mu szybko brunet. - Dochodzi południe - odparł beztrosko Eret. Czkawka szybko zerwał się na równe nogi, zabrał ze sobą ubrania i wszedł do małej łazienki. Przebrał się szybko i wyszedł po chwili gotowy do pracy. Razem z Eretem pożegnali Astrid i mąłą Siggy bawiącą się na dywanie przy kominku, po czym ruszyli by skończyć wszystkie przygotowania na dzisiejszy wieczór. *** Drzwi Twierdzy otworzyły się delikatnie i ze zgrzytem, na który jednak nikt nie zwrócił uwagi. Do środka weszła niepewnie mała czterolatka wraz z niewiele starszym chłopczykiem. Idąc rozglądali się dookoła oglądając pięknie przytrojoną salę. Wikingowie trzy dni pracowali nad wystrojem by wszystko wyglądało jak najlepiej. Dziewczynka dostrzegła nagle na środku sali ulubionego czarnego smoka. Rzuciła się w bieg by jak najszybciej do niego dotrzeć. Rozłożyła szeroko ramiona i wtuliła się w przyjacielskiego gada, ten zamruczał z zadowoleniem. - Mój Szczerbuś - wyszeptała dziewczynka i zaczęła głaskać smoka po czarnych łuskach. - Oj, bo poczuję się zazdrosny - usłyszała męski głosza sobą. Od razu go poznała i już chwilę później przytulała się do nogi swojego taty. Czkawka zaśmiał się i kucnął przy dziecku. Pocałował Siggy delikatnie we włosy i uśmiechnął się. - Gdzie mama? - zapytał, wstając i biorąc dziewczynkę za rączkę. Ruszyli razem z stronę wyjścia z budynku. - Szła za mną - odparła czterolatka w chwili gdy do środka weszła kiebieta o blond włosach zaplecionych w warkocz. Na widok dwóch ukochanych osób jej twarz rozjasnił uśmiech. Podeszla do męża i złożyła na jego ustach pełen pasji pocałunek. Następnie wzięla córeczkę na ręce i usiadła wraz z nią przy jednym ze stołów. Wódz dołączyl do dziewczyn i również przysiadł na ławie. - Wspaniała robota - odparła Astrid z podziwem i rozglądnęła się po sali. Czkawka uśmiechął się do siebie z satysfakcją. Najbardziej zależało mu na tym, by jego ukochana była zachwycona. Zawsze patrzył na nią z największą miłoscią, a wszystko co robił, starał się robić dla niej. W dniu, w którym Astrid zgodziła się zostać jego żoną, myślał, że już więcej mieć nie może. Dopiero półtora roku później, kiedy na świat przyszła jego córeczka, zrozumiał jak bardzo się mylił. Oboje z Astrid nie widzieli świata poza ich skarbem. Stworzyli coś wspaniałego, razem. - Też tak uważam. Wszyscy naprawdę się postarali - rzekł Czkawka, a po chwili poczuł na ramieniu ciężar. Jego żona oparła się o niego i westchnęła cicho. - Smoki są w Wylęgarni? - Tak. Śledzik razem z Valką ich doglądają. Wszystko jest tak jak zaplanowałeś - powiedziała zamykając powoli oczy. - Jak zaplanowałem? - zapytał. Spojrzał na żonę z uśmiechem. - Zawsze masz jakiś plan, taki już jesteś - odparła i usiadła prosto. Siggy za to oparła się rączkami o stół i przymknęła powieki. - Musimy się zbierać, niedługo zaczynamy świętowanie, a nadal nie jestem na to przygotowany - powiedział Czkawka, wstając. Wziął na ręce usypiającą Siggy i położył jej główkę na swoim ramieniu. Astrid również wstała, po czym oboje skierowali się ku wyjściu z Twierdzy. Rodzina wodza prezentowała się naprawdę pięknie. Astrid założyła długą, kremową sukienkę, na ramiona zarzuciła białe, ciepłe futro. Włosy zaplotła w ulubionego warkocza i założyła, uprzednio złożony z ziół i kwiatow wianek. Siggy ubrała podobną do mamy sukienkę, jednak sięgała ona do kolan dziewczynki. Czkawka założył jej kremowe buty, z futerkiem oraz sweterek by dziewczynce było ciepło. Sam wdział czerwoną, odświętną tunikę przepasaną szerokim pasem, brązowe spodnie, a na ramiona zarzucił swoje "wodzowskie" futro, w którym wyglądał nieco groźnie, ale i bardzo dostojnie. Szczerbatek kręcił się pod nogami, kiedy rodzina szykowala kolację. Astrid kończyła doprawiać przyrządzone przez siebie potrawy, a jej mąż nakrywał do stołu. Czkawka nieco obawiał się kuchni żony, ale nie powiedział jej tego. - Spróbuj - powiedziała nagle i podała ukochanemu kubek z jakimś białym napojem. Ten popatrzył na nią błagalnie i wziął od niej naczynie. - Kolejne eksperymenty? Umawialiśmy się. - Zwlekał z wypiciem i grał na zwłokę. - Spróbuj - nalegała ona. Czkawka westchął i upił łyk. Wtem jego usta uniosły się w uśmiechu. - I jak? Smakuje ci? - zapytała niepewnie. - To jest... wyśmienite! - wykrzyknął i pocałował żonę z uczuciem. Następnie wypił napój do końca. Musiał przyznać, że Astrid potrafiła zaskoczyć. Pokazała to już nieraz. - No widzisz. Eksperymentowałyśmy razem z Heather kiedy byłeś w Twierdzy. Pokazała mi kilka świetnych przepisów, kiedyś wypróbuję - powiedziała i wróciła do swojej pracy, by chwilę później zacząć znosić potrawy na stół. Umówiła się razem z Valką, że podzielą się po pół pracą, dlatego teraz z cierpliwością na nią czekali i na kolejne dania. Czkawka nie mógł doczekać się jego ulubionej baraniny, którą robiła dobrze tylko jego mama. Usiadł na futrze przy palenisku zaraz obok bawiącej się Siggy i zaczął zaplatać małe warkoczyki córeczce. - Jest jedna rzecz, której nie potrafisz zrobić - powiedziała Astrid, podchodząc do najważniejszych w jej życiu osób i przysiadła się. - Mianowicie? - Nie robisz tak dobrych warkoczów jak ja - odparła blondynka i rozplotła palcami nieudaną fryzurę na głowie córeczki i podzieliła jej włosy na trzy pasma. Na przemian zaczęła je przekładać, starając się robić to jak najdokładniej. - Przewyższam cię w tylko jednym - powiedział poważnie, lecz z nutką uśmiechu w głosie. Uniosła brwi w górę, w geście pytania. - W Wyścigach Smoków. - Masz najszybszego smoka. To się nie liczy - odparła Astrid i udała obrażoną, ale tylko na kilka sekund. - Czepiasz się szczegółów - zaśmiał się i nachylił w stronę żony, by musnąć jej policzek swoimi ustami. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się. Nagle rodzinną sielankę przerwał odgłos kroków i ciche pukanie. Czkawka westchnął, po czym wstał i podszedł do drzwi. Otworzył je i wpuścił przybyszów do środka. Valka trzymała w rękach miskę oraz blachę. Odłożyła potrawy na stół i przywitała się z synową, a następnie z wnuczką, która na jej widok roześmiała się serdecznie. Pyskacz zamknął drzwi i przysiadł do stołu jak i po chwili reszta. Rozpoczęli posiłek od podziękowania bogom za siebie nawzajem. Pomodlili się wspólnie do Frejra i rozpoczęli kolację. Miała być lekka, bo to w Twierdzy zaczynała się prawdziwa uczta. Czkawka nalał sobie więcej napoju, który przygotowała Astrid, a ta uśmiechnęła się na samą myśl, że coś jej w końcu wyszło. Po krótkiej wieczerzy nadszedł czas na obdarowanie się prezentami. Każdy coś dla siebie miał. Pyskacz dostał gruby, wełnieny sweter na chłodne noce. Wiking był wniebowzięty. Prezent wykonała Valka, lecz był on od całej rodziny Haddock'ów. Astrid otrzymała od Czkawki piękny rysunek całej ich rodziny i piękne szafirowe kolczyki, które natychmiast znalazły się na jej uszach. Valka ucieszyła się z zastawy obiadowej, a Siggy z cudownej sukienki i maskotki, ktorą specjalnie dla niej zrobiła Astrid. Kiedy przyszła kolej na Czkawkę wszyscy popatrzyli na chłopaka, a Siggy podała mu swój prezent. Mężczyzna pocałował ją w policzek i usadził sobie na kolanach. Odpakował powoli swój prezent. W środku znalazł jakąś ładnie oprawioną książkę. Podniósł okładkę. Na pierwszej stronie znajdowała si dedykacja o treści: "Dla mojego ukochanego taty, będę go kochać zawsze, zawsze, zawsze i zawsze... Siggy" Czkawka przetarł wzruszone oczy i odwrócił kartkę. Na kolejnej stronie dostrzegł rysunek, na następnej także i tak do końca. Jego córeczka przedstawiła mu swoimi rysunkami jego życie. Od czasu kiedy wytresował Szczerbatka do chwili obecnej. - Pomogłam jej - powiedziała Astrid i pocałowała mężczyznę delikatnie w usta. Czkawka otarł twarz, pozbywając się łez. - Dziękuję skarbie - wyszeptał z zaciśniętym gardłem i przytulił do siebie córeczkę. Ucałował jej włosy i pogłaskał delikatnie po policzku. Swojego aniołka, swój skarb. *** Czkawka otworzył szeroko drzwi Twierdzy i wpuszczając najpierw Valkę oraz Pyskacza. Następnie wszedł on sam. Po jego prawej stronie szła Astrid, po lewej trzymał za rączkę Siggy. Ludzie zrobili im przejście. Brunet ruszył w stronę własnego stołu wraz z rodziną. Zajęli miejsce i wtedy zaczęła się prawdziwa, radosna wieczerza. Czkawka dostał kubek z miodem i wypił kilka łyków. Wtenczas Siggy pociągnęła go delikatnie za rękaw, zwracając tym samym jego uwagę. - Opowiesz mi historię? - zalytała dziewczynka i wdrapała się na jego kolana. - Jaką historię? - Czkawka popatrzył na nią z zaskoczeniem. - O Snoggletog. Legendę, zawsze mi opowiadasz - wyjaśniła, przytulając się do niego. Czkawka westchnął, sam przypominając sobie to co kiedyś usłyszał, kiedy był w wieku Siggy. - Snoggletog to święto nadziei - święto końca i początku wszystkiego. Ze świętem wiąże się nierozerwalnie legenda o świetlistym bogu Baldurze, zabitym przez swego niewidomego brata Hodura, który w okresie tegoż właśnie święta miał się odrodzić. W nocy bóg Frey na swym magicznym niedźwiedziu przemierzał ziemię przynosząc ludziom miłość i światło, a jednooki Odyn gnał po nieboskłonie na swym ośmionogim wierzchowcu - Sleipnirze, dla którego dzieciaki zostawiały siano i cukier w pobliżu palenisk, a on w zamian za to rewanżował się im prezentami. - W skrócie opowiedział historię Czkawka. Jego córka uwielbiała jego opowieści, dlatego każdy wieczór zaczynali właśnie od magicznych historii, czy starych legend. To była taka ich rutyna. - Myślisz, że dla mnie też ma prezent? - zapytała z błyskiem w oku. Czkawka sięgnął po cukier, który stał nieopodal i podał go dziewczynce. - Przekonajmy się - uśmiechnał się, a dziewczynka wzięła drewniane naczynie i pobiegła prosto w stronę paleniska, znajdującego się na środku Twierdzy. - Jesteś niesamowity. - Odparła Astrid, patrząc na szczęśliwe dziecko i uśmiechnęła się widząc jak wypatruje w tłumie Sleipnira. - Skąd znasz tę historię? - zapytała, spoglądając na męża ze zdziwieniem. Ten wzruszył ramionami. - Podczas jednych świąt siedziałem przy grupce dzieci w kącie. Jedna kobieta opowiadała im tę legendę. Wszyscy patrzyli na nią jak na wariatkę, oprócz jednej blondwłosej dziewczynki, która wpatrywała się w nią jak w obrazek. - Moja mama. Zawsze w to wierzyła - odparła Astrid i otarła samotną łzę, spływającą po jej policzku. - I my też w to wierzymy, jesteśmy wikingami! - powiedział głośno i napił się miodu. Wstał i podadł jej rękę, prosząc o taniec. Wandale tańczyli do pewnej pieśni, skacząc i śmiejąc się. Również wódz ze swoją żoną dołączyli do bawiących się wikingów. Ich kroki były zdecydowane, taniec był znany na całym archipelagu i tańczony przy świętach radosnych. Melodia niosła tańczące pary, napełniając je radością i szczęściem. Astrid śmiała się stawiając pewnie, skoczne kroki. Również Czkawka uśmiechał się i tańczył zdecydowanie bardzo dobrze. Nagle blondynka zatrzymała się i cicho powiedziała brunetowi, że musi chwilę odpocząć. Wódz uśmiechnął się ciepło i poprowadził ją do stołu ich przyjaciół. Jego żona podziękowała mu za taniec i zajęła miejsce obok Heather. Czkawka wziął na ręce Siggy i ruszył z nią w wir bawiących się par. - Nie czujesz się zazdrosna? - zaśmiała się Heather, pijąc słodki trunek i patrząc na wodza z zachwytem. - O Czkawkę? Siggy mi go nie odbierze. Podzielimy się - odparła na to Astrid i spojrzała na męża, który trzymał ich córeczkę na rękach, obracając się i skacząc w rytm tańca. - Czuję, że te święta są lepsze niż poprzednie. Jakieś cieplejsze, bardziej rodzinne. Wspaniałe. - Odparła Szpadka, włączając się do rozmowy. - Też tak uważam. Do tego nic nie wybucha - zaśmiał się Sączysmark. - Nie tak jak, jakieś dziesięć lat temu. Pamiętasz As? Ty i te twoje pomysły, nigdy nie zapomnę miny Stoicka... - mężczyzna zamilkł szybko, widząc wyraz twarzy przyjaciołki. - Dobra, już siedzę cicho. - To naprawdę cudowne święta. Idę sprawić jeszcze lepsze Czkawce - powiedziała tajemniczo Astrid i wstała, by ruszyć w stronę mężczyzny. Sączysmark i cała reszta popatrzyli napierw na kobietę, później na Heather, lecz ta nic nie powiedziała tylko uśmiechnęła się. Blondynka podeszła do męża i delikatnie poklepała go po ramieniu. Gdy ten odwrócił się cicho zapytała czy mogą porozmawiać. Czkawka pokiwał delikatnie głową i odstawił Siggy na ziemię. Astrid wzięła ze swojego siedzenia mały woreczek i wyszli na zewnątrz. Usiedli na schodach, nawet tutaj słyszeli głośną muzykę i śmiech, bawiących się hucznie wikingów. Astrid zamknęła na chwilę oczy i oparła się o pierś męża. - O czym chciałaś porozmawiać? - zapytał Czkawka i popatrzyl na dziewczynę w jego ramionach. Nie potrzebował niczego więcej do szczęścia niż jej obecności, jej uśmiechu, jej dotyku. Nic więcej. - Nie dałam ci jeszcze prezentu - odparła i wyprostowała się. - Nieczego nie potrzebuję, jeżeli będziesz blisko - wyszeptał i pocałował ją delikatnie w usta. Astrid uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i westchnęła. - Zamknij oczy - rozkazała i wyciągnęła zza pleców mały woreczek. Czkawka przewrócił oczami, ale zamknął je posłusznie. Astrid wzięła wdech i zamknęła na chwilę oczy. Nie wiedziała czy się bardziej boi czy cieszy, dlatego postawiła wszystko na jedną kartę i wyciągnęła przed siebie prezent. Z uśmiechem powiedziała, by ukochany otworzył oczy. Jego oczy naraz zaszły łzami. Wziął delikatnie prezent, którym okazały się być maleńkie, ciepłe buciki, szyte na noworodka. Mężczyzna nie krył swoich uczyć. Łzy płynęły po jego policzkach nieprzerwanie. - To najwspanialszy prezent jaki mogłaś mi dać - odparł szeptem przeznaczonym tylko dla niej. - Cieszę się, że ci się podoba - zaśmiała się i otarła łzy z policzków Czkawki. - To oczywiste. Tak bardzo się cieszę. Trzeba wszystkim powiedzieć. Ogłosić. Musimy powiedzieć Siggy. Na pewno się ucieszy - Czkawkę rozpierała radość i potrafił to okazywać jak nikt inny. Astrid uśmiechnęła się i zatrzymała na chwilę ukochanego, który już miał zamiar powrócić do ucztujących wikingów. - Mam jeszcze jeden prezent - wyszeptała i sięgając jego ust pocałowała je delikatnie. - Kocham cię. - Ja ciebie też. Będę cię kochał zawsze, zawsze, zawsze i zawsze. To będzie zaszczyt spędzić z tobą resztę życia, Milady... Podoba się? Czekam na (rozbudowane xd) opinie :) Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach